


The Gibbs Stare

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “How can it be this hard?”





	The Gibbs Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 609 "level"

“No,” said McGee, after a long moment. “Still not right.”

Bishop relaxed with a sigh, slumping over her desk. “It’s only staring! How can it be this hard?”

“Gibbs makes it look easy. Try again, but keep your head straight, chin level with the floor.”

“Okay.” She took a breath, then narrowed her eyes. “How’s this?”

“Less squinty,” he suggested. “More… yes! That’s it right there.”

She held the pose for another moment, then grinned. “So, you’re going to let me out of our bet?”

“Not a chance. But you should totally use that on a suspect.”

“Thanks,” laughed Bishop.

THE END


End file.
